


Take a drink of me

by InLust



Series: Skimmons Week 2015 [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla AU, Carmilla!Skye, Danny!Bobbi, Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Laura!Jemma, Skimmons Week, Skimmons as Hollstein, Vampire!Skye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye is the worst roommate ever. Why doesn’t she ever know how to use the chore wheel?</p>
<p>
  <em>Jemma thought that Skye was the roommate from hell. Actually, she was from hell. A different sort of it.</em>
</p>
<p>
<em>carmilla au</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a drink of me

**Author's Note:**

> based off an old headcanon of mine ahahah from way back when

_Jemma thought that Skye was the roommate from hell. Actually, she was from hell. A different sort of it._

After a long torturous 10 days of holding her terrible roommate hostage under the accusation of her involvement in the missing girls on campus, it was blatant (although, Fitz had made it clear off the bat) that Skye was a _vampire_. **Daisy** ( _Skye_ as of the last 21 years) **Johnson** was a vampire sired over 300 years ago by her father in an attempt to continue what seemed to be a nefarious plot, now resulting in missing college girls. With over 300 years in existence, Jemma thought that Skye, would gain some _manners_ , but she was true to her eternal age of 21, which was a cross between being an adult and _pretending_ to be an adult.

“Alright, _honestly_ , Skye, can you please clean the tub of your _wretched hair_?!” Jemma all but screeches as she comes out of the shower. She is waving around a wooden spatula (just as a precaution).

Skye is laying comfortably on her bed with her laptop on her stomach, a normal position for her to be in when she is not entertaining study buddies.

“Did you hear what I said?” Jemma throws out again.

Skye just quirks an eyebrow at her with a quick glance over her laptop. “I don’t complain when you leave your test tubes and flasks in the fridge for your experiments.” She tries not to let the low growl escape from the back of her throat, but it does anyways.

_**Someone** was still bitter over being held captive for 10 days. _

“But _at least_ I clean up after myself,” Jemma tries not to sound exasperated because Daisy has already made fun of her complaining. It was the least flattering moment of her existence. “We have a chore wheel.”

“Well, _earl grey_ , ask me if I care.” Skye turns her attention back to her laptop and begins typing furiously.

That was also another annoying quality her vampiric roommate had: constantly coding. The clacking of the keyboard had always kept her awake at such odd hours. Granted, it was surprising that Skye was up at this hour but honestly, her typing was far worse in the nighttime.

Jemma huffs. Her fist tightens around the wooden spatula in her hand and she forces herself to count backwards from 10.

She thought that after that heart to soulless conversation with Skye that the young woman would somehow miraculously change her habits. But _noooo_ , it was definitely an irrational hope. _She should have known better._

Instead of saying anything else, Jemma throws herself in front of her work and slaps down the wooden cooking utensil. She mutters angrily to herself as she opens up her textbooks.

There is a wave of stress that starts to drown Jemma as she stares at the long list of items she needs to study for her midterms. It was clear that having a vampire for a roommate and being in charge of investigating missing girls was not an excuse for bad grades. Either way, Jemma had too strong of a work ethic to let her grades slip.

That didn’t stop it from being stressful though. There was clearly too much pressure and she thought that in knowing Skye’s involvement, things would turn out for the better.

They definitely **haven’t** because girls are _still_ missing, girls are _still_ going missing, and there are _vampires loose_ all around campus. Jemma wishes she and Bobbi could just come up with a serum to just de-vamp these creatures of the night.

She glances back at Skye, who quickly stops staring at her. Things with her are also _complicated_ at well.

Jemma tries not to internally groan as the frustration in the pit of her stomach tries to evolve into a different sort of frustration. _Focus, Jemma. You’ve got two midterms on the same day and a third the next day. You’ve got this_. She puts in her headphones and loses herself in her textbooks and music.

After a few hours of studying, Jemma feels her resolve loosen and her eyes droop. How has she gotten this tired?

Then she smells it. _**Tea**. Good lord, where is it coming from?_

Before she can even turn around, she feels a presence intimately close to her. It’s Skye’s arm coming down and placing her _Doctor Who_ mug next to her. Jemma pulls out her headphones quickly and stares at the vampire in awe.

“ _English breakfast_.” There is a smirk at the corner of Skye’s lips and Jemma can’t tell for the life of her if Skye is referring to her or the tea at this point.

“Uh-t-thank you,” Jemma says in confusion. There are two things going on that messes with her brain’s ability to function smoothly: Skye’s proximity and Skye’s action. Jemma narrows her eyes as she stares at the cup. Maybe Skye is pulling a prank on her.

“Don’t worry, the milk isn’t from _my carton_ ,” she jokes with a glint in her dark brown eyes.

“I wasn’t suspicious of anything,” Jemma tries lying but she can hear her voice getting higher.

Skye doesn’t say anything to Jemma’s blatant lie. Her hand comes up to Jemma’s tense shoulders causing her to shiver. “I’ve got to go, I’ll be back later,” she says in her low and husky voice. It’s like she doesn’t turn off flirtation mode ever. “Good luck studying.” With a smooth squeeze of her shoulder, Skye lets go of Jemma and grabs her backpack before leaving the room.

Jemma watches as her roommate leaves without another word and she turns back to the mug sitting on her desk. She feels the blush reaching her cheeks because Skye did something nice _**for her**_.

A little later when Jemma is milling around the room to relax her mind, she finds that the bathroom is clean, her test tubes are cleaned and organized, and hers and Skye’s laundry is neatly folded. **Maybe** , Skye was changing.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr nocteverbascio


End file.
